Assassin's Creed Black Fox
by GhostCrystal
Summary: When I was younger everything was taken from me, now I bend my knee to no man. With blood and steel I will finish what my ancestors started, I am Black Fox.
1. Chapter 1

Name: Assassin's Creed Black Fox

Author: GhostCrystal

Story Summary: I once served a Kage, and was forced to obey people of privilege and wealth that hate me.

Now, I bend my knee to no one. The women that shattered my dreams and wished to enslave me will learn the hard way with blood and steel that I will take back what is mine. I will stand up to the powerful, and make them fear me. As long as empires and our enemies generate wealth and riches, we will be there to bleed them dry. My name is Naruto and I am an Assassin and Pirate, I am Black Fox.

Pairings: I have not made a decision on it yet.

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Assassin's Creed, or what little of Pirates of the Caribbean will appear In the story, please support the official releases.

XX

"Talking." 'Thoughts.'

Chapter sequence one, Past Revealed Futures Beginning

UBISOFT and FanFiction and Shonen Jump Presents

A story by GhostCrystal

Hidden Leaf Village of Fire Country, Six years after the attack of the Nine Tales Fox.

The rain fall hard in the Hidden Leaf Village as a young boy no older than six years of age cried as he held on to his mother who laid on the ground at this moment in time holding her wound closed and she tried to comfort her young child.

The redheaded green eyed woman put her hand on his cheek and wiped away his tears, "Be safe be strong my son, we will see each other one day again... Until that day my son be strong and survive, in time you will be gifted with our bloodline and will be able to bring those who did this to justice... I love you, I love yo."

Right at that moment she started to sing to him to calm him down, "I remember tears streaming down your face when I said, I'll never let you go."

The young boy held on to her tighter as she began that next part, "When all those shadows almost killed your light, I remember you said, don't leave me here alone. But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight."

She then looked him in the eyes as she began the next part despite how hard it was to remain conscious as she continued to comfort him, "Just close your eyes, the sun is going down, you'll be alright. No one can hurt you now, come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound, hold onto this lullaby."

At that moment the light left her eyes as she passed away as the young boy could no longer hold back the tears and emotions that assaulted him, the young blonde haired blue-eyed boy looked up only to see several men in strange animal masks that were looking at him, he then looked up to one of them as the rain continued to full down upon them even harder now.

The look of fury upon his young face was directed at only one of them though.

The leader of the group who had a dog mask on and silver hair then walked up to the young boy with and without a word punched in the face sending him into the land of sleep, but for this boy it was the land of nightmares and truths to be revealed in time.

XX

Hidden Mist Village of Water Country, Seven years after the attack of the Nine Tales Fox.

A large number of people in chains are currently being escorted into a large courtyard where a gallows station has been set up for use, many of the people are are incredibly scared as they look out upon people once they thought they could trust many of them who were accused were in fact blood line users, next to the gallows stands a man reading off a piece of parchment to them as they are led in groups of five to their untimely ends.

"In order to effect a timely halt to the deteriorating conditions here in the Land of Water and for the common good of all a state of emergency has been declared for this territory, by decree of Lord Lee Sc duly representative of our Daimyo all persons found possessing a bloodline or of piracy or assisting the rebellion."

Everyone who was present listened hoping to find some way out of this situation as they were led on and on and watched as the first group was set to fall ending their lives in the process as the men spoke once more for all to hear, "By decree of martial law the following statutes and rights are hereby suspended, right to legal counsel suspended."

The sound of a another group of people being dropped is heard by all as he continues, "Right to a jury of peers suspended, by decree all persons found guilty of piracy having a bloodline or aiding the rebellion piracy or the blood line users shall be hanged by the neck until dead."

With this said a new group of people who brought forward to meet their ends among them was a young man no older than 16 and held in his hand a small coin with two unique symbols upon it one of them being **an** unusual A and in the center of it what looked like the symbol for the Land of Whirlpool.

The young man himself had spiky red hair and vibrant green eyes that told what rare clan he was from.

He looked out upon the many more people and felt a defiant streak entered his body and began to sing, "The Red Cross Knight and his men stole the Fox Queen from her bed, and bound her in her bones. The seas be ours and by the power... Where we will we'll roam."

The executioner then began to put the noose around each of their necks as a another person then began to sing, "Yo ho all hands... Hoist the colors high."

Suddenly everyone else began to sing as well unnerving the guards around them, "Heave ho Assassins, Thieves and Slaves never shall we die."

The singing continued as the guards became more concerned about the situation, in a small section not far away several men all stood looking out upon the scene before them a young officer ran up to them and said, "My Lord they have begun to sing Sir, what shall we do?"

One of the men wearing a mask with a single eye hole holding a cross with a red interior simply said, "Nothing for now, continue with the executions."

As the man walked away one of the others simply turned to his companions and said, "Finally brothers it has begun, may the father of understanding guide us."

At the center of this group set a man in a regal looking chair with a smile upon his face in the him a sinister appearance but it was his eyes and their different colors that sent a cold chill up other people's spines as he thought, 'First the assassins and then I will deal with you lot in due time but for now I need you Templars to bring me the key of 10 that the six path sage did such a good job hiding from me, and then maybe I can finally be with my beloved.'

The young redheaded teenager closed his hand around the coin and prepared for the end knowing that this was not over even if he was not among the living anymore, "Never shall we die?"

The executioner then walked toward pulling the lever back.

The coin he had been holding then fall to the ground hard making a almost musical note as it landed on the ground and came to rest, a young Naruto awoke from this strange dream and had in eerie feeling that it was more than that is everything was still quite vivid in his mind despite feeling that for some reason he would forget soon he then rubbed the middle of his back unaware of the strange glowing marks upon it as he tried to go back to sleep which brought him into strange dreams of men in white fighting tyranny against a group wielding red crosses.

XX

Hidden Leaf Village of Fire Country, hospital present day.

"How long has he been in this state?" the voice of the Fifth Hokage Tsunade asked a nurse.

Both of them were currently looking down at a young boy laying in a bed with blond spiky hair and what looks like whisker marks on his cheeks, "It's been almost 5 days now my Lady and we don't understand what is going on with him?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's like he's in some kind of enhanced state of some kind, and it appears that what is happening in there Is where time is moving faster than out here and we've already tried to have someone go into his mind to see what is going on only for them to be shoved out, but that's not all we discovered the remnants of a memory seal on his back that has been shattered for the lack of a better word?"

Tsunade was surprised by this bit of information and then asked, "Has anyone tried to put a new one on him?"

"Yes my Lady by order of the Toad Sage himself but it was destroyed as well." The nurse said to Tsunade who was now very concerned about the future and already knew that she would have to make a terrible decision soon.

XX

On the first day of his coma Naruto clearly remembered a message that played and felt a strong sense of the betrayal especially to those he had come to respect, he then saw the image of a red haired woman with green eyes and felt the memory seal break on him and instantly knew who she was as the message began.

"Naruto my son, if you are experiencing this message then I have passed on from this world and left you alone and for that I am sorry. But know that while I cannot be with you I will always love you."

The next image that came before him was that of a young man in a white jacket, "Thanks to this man our ancestor Desmond Miles we possess a rather unique bloodline called the Animus which allows us to relive the memories of our ancestors as well as gain their skills and knowledge, you see we are descending from a great order called the Assassin Brotherhood who was charged with protecting mankind's freedom."

The next image was of a man wearing a strange white robe and attacking a heavily armed man with a red cross on his chest, "The first ancestor he relived the memories of was Altair Ibn-La'ahad a men who change everything for our order."

The next image was of a young man in fancy looking clothing walking down the street of the market, "Then he relived the memories of our ancestor Ezio Auditore who suffered greatly at the hands of our enemies but did much good in his time."

The next image was that of a young man in clothing that looked like it had been made from animals showed him progressing from child to adult, "And finally he relived the memories of Ratohnhake:ton or Connor as he became known to many and helped birth a great nation."

The next image showed three more people, "But they were only the beginning through our bloodline you will experience many more including my memories son, take what you have learned from them and go back to what is left of our homeland and restore it. Find a man named Raven near Snow Country who is currently keeping something of mine safe and sound as he can help you along your way, and remember my son that the sea is our ally and friend and will guide you to our homeland. Remember to relive the memories of your ancestor Edward as it will help you and make a path for yourself as well my son."

XX

One month later, Land of Fire, Konoha Hospital.

It had been One month after falling into the strange Coma that Naruto finally opened his eyes only to see that no one was in the room to greet him or see how he was doing, however before he could even set up two ANBU entered the room and immediately grabbed him out of his bed and took him to the bathroom with a change of fresh clothing to wear.

He was surprised after spending so long in bed that he had little trouble moving about and realized it must have been something to do with his ancestor Desmond and what had happened to him, in fact he was still trying to come to grips with what he had seen but decided to keep it to himself just in case.

After putting the new clothing he had been given on he was immediately escorted by the two ANBU out of the hospital and into the Hokage tower, he was surprised to see the Shinobi and Civilian Councils as well as the Elders and the Hokage herself all sitting in their places waiting for him.

He also noticed the presence of a young girl with blonde hair that was spiked looking at him with contentment as he entered the center of the room.

Tsunade could only imagine what was going to happen as she then said, "Naruto Uzumaki, rank Genin you now stand before this Council of Konoha accused of insubordination and failure to carry out your duty which was to bring back your former teammate Sasuke Uchiha as well as your reckless behavior in using the Nine Tailed Foxes power while on the mission, how do you plead?"

Naruto could only look at everyone with contentment in his eyes as he then said, "I am innocent of course."

However before he could have any kind of hope in this strange meeting he heard the young girl who was about his age speak, "Your fate has is already been decided, this council has reviewed all the evidence and has come to a decision that I favor greatly as it was what you carried that took my father from me."

He turned his head to look at her with nothing but contentment as he then spoke in a darker tone, "And who would your father be?"

"The Fourth Hokage, but don't think you're beyond redemption boy." She said to him with cruelty in her voice.

Tsunade then said, "I'm afraid she's right Naruto and for that I am sorry as I did try to stop this from happening... It is the decision of this counsel not me that you be banished from not only the Hidden Leaf but also the Land of Fire. If you return you will be executed publicly, however this banishment will only be for three years and you will be forced to return to us but I also must tell you that the Third's law has been revoked effective tomorrow as you are publicly banished as well as branded with a tracking seal."

The young girl had a shit eating grin upon her face as he then said to her, "You should have no say in this girl."

She was surprised by his tone of voice and then looked him in the eyes as she then spoke "You were supposed to be this village's hero, it's savior and you chose to ignore that duty."

"I never asked for your father to sacrifice me girl, and if he had been so noble he would have used you instead of ME." She now had a look of shock upon her face at what he had just said to her.

Even the council themselves were shocked by his statement as he then spoke once more, "None of you have my respect and never will at this rate, I was curious to discover that I have the remnants of a memory seal on my back that kept from me all these years the memories of my mother and how someone in this village murdered her in cold blood, maybe even one of you standing in this room right now did the deed and I have had no justice in this matter at all and to discover that no one has tried to even solve my mother's murder sickens me to my core."

Everyone who knew about this incident was now very concerned as it could come back to bite them in the ass and realized that their current plan had also backfire on them as they then heard the young man continued, "So to everyone here do your worst, but remember from this day forward you have shattered all I held close and I will never serve any of you again, I will not bend my knee to anyone in this room and I will fight back because I know a few things myself."

Everyone in the room now had looks of concern for their basis as he then spoke a warning, "And for those of you who were involved I will seek justice on you even if it flows in a crimson river if you get my point!"

One very fat Council member decided to put his own two cents in, "How dare you threaten us boy, you should be thankful to even be alive!"

To his immense surprise Naruto cleared the distance between them within the second and brought his fist home right in the man's face breaking his nose as he then proceeded to grab the man by the collar of his shirt literally slamming him into the table breaking it in the process and then held one of his kurai to the man's throat and spoke in a deadly tone to get his point across not just to him but to all of them, "You have no rights in these affairs you fat miserable excuse for human being, and if I find out you had anything to do with the seal or my mother's death there will be no force on this planet that will stop me from ending this miserable thing you call a life... And with that said if anyone ever comes after me I will end them as well, this village can fight its own damn battles from now on."

He was about to go when he decided to also give another warning, "Oh and as for Sasuke Uchiha, I intend to collect the bounty on his head whether he's dead or alive just to let you know ahead of time."

With that said he walked out of the room not caring to listen to any of them and took the necklace that the Hokage had given him and dropped it upon the ground as he exited the room and disappeared among the crowd as the young girl ran over and picked up the precious jewel and turned to Tsunade who was at a loss for words, the Hokage then turned to one of her ANBU and said, "I want someone keep an eye on him at all times that we can trust and bring him to me before the ceremony."

The ANBU nodded to her and went about his tasks unaware of what would happen.

XX

Before leaving the village he had decided to go see his teammates and friends only to be even more disappointed and depressed upon hearing them speak as he used his ancestors unique abilities, his pink haired teammate and one eyed sensei had been less than encouraging as they had flat out blamed him for everything and it was clear how much he had been neglected in his overall training.

Kakashi continued to talk to the other assembled Jonin and their teams as he then felt eyes were upon him and them, he then turned his head to see his only other student walking out of the bar with a disgusted look on his face as he went.

Naruto could feel the eyes of the popular upon him as he tried to make it back to his apartment only to feel a hand grabbed him by his shoulder and instantly knew who it was by the lazy tone, "That's not very polite now is it Naruto, listening in on other people's conversations... I think we should go see the Hokage about this!"

But before he could say anymore he and everyone was shocked as the young blonde haired boy turned around and delivered a very strong and fast haymaker to his former sensei's face breaking his nose in the process which was then followed by a quick blow to his arm breaking it as well, as soon as Kakashi could regain his bearings he looked up to see the young man with a serious look on his face and what appeared to be tears coming from his eyes.

His former pink haired teammate was also surprised by this sudden turn of events and at first had been quite happy to see him being scolded by their sensei only to see it turning into absolute shock of his actions they then heard him speak, "You were supposed to protect us that night, but instead you let her die I had to watch my mother be murdered before my eyes because of you!"

Everyone who had stopped to watch the scene play out were now shocked at what the young boy had just said to his former sensei and he was far from over, "I don't know why my mother ever respected you, you don't even preach what you say if you ever come after me I will surely kill you and as for the man who took her from me, I will find them and end them... After all you did their dirty work and left my world in darkness!"

Hatake could only look at his former student in shock realizing that the seal was now gone from him and tried to talk some sense into the young man hoping to give Jiraiya a chance to talk with him, "Naruto please wait."

The young boy turned to him and screamed out for all to hear, "No, I hate you!"

He then turned and ran through the crowd and simply disappeared from view leaving everyone in shock.

He also wanted nothing to do with Jiraiya anymore as the unlocked memories revealed what the old pervert had done to him after the death of his mother, there were only a few people he could honestly still trust in this village but knew that it would be far too dangerous to go see them and knew that his time was running out.

But before he what he decided to pick up one item that he knew would still be in this place even after all of these years, and what was left of his old home he discovered hidden behind a wall the small music box shaped like an eagle with the brotherhood's symbol upon it.

He then opened the box listening to the music being played and was assaulted by his memories once more remembering when he and his mother would sit there listening to the music as he was trying to go to sleep, both the tune from the box as well as the song that she sung on the date of her death haunted him still as the tears fell freely from his eyes.

It had eventually made the decision for him to leave the village all the easier for him as he successfully made it out of the village and noticing that much of the security was not up to par.

Despite how well trained the ANBU were they were still no match for Naruto's impressive stealth abilities and with recently reliving the memories of his ancestors these skills had taken a quantum leap and wasted no time in fleeing the village as fast as he could knowing that they would be watching him.

Within a hour he made it to a small river and created hundreds of his clones and sent them in all directions and continued upon his own following the river to the secret base that his mother's great Aunt had set up when she had first come to this country using the memories he had seen thanks to his bloodline, within a matter of 20 min. he was up the side of a cliff without the use of his chakra as it could quite possibly reveal his location to his enemies.

With in a few minutes he reached the entrance to the base and opened it thanks to his Eagle Vision and entered the sanctuary, as soon as he entered he was impressed to see how large the cavern was as well as how well stock it was on supplies.

Naruto walked deeper into the room noticing that there were everything from statues to storage scrolls all over the place as well as books and realized that he could stay here for quite a bit of time learning to hone his new skills, he walked forward to see a small wooden chest containing the most iconic weapons of the Assassin Brotherhood, a set of Hidden Blades and one Hook Blade.

He placed both one of the Blades on and then the Hook and then activity them to see that they were still quite functional.

The blades and hook were however jet black in color and flat so they did not reflect light of either day or the moons light of night.

He could only smile and realized that he would be quite busy preparing for his future.

He eventually found a set of scrolls that contain clothing and fabrics, next to the scrolls sitting on the wall was the sword he had seen his grandfather use in one of the memories that he lived and knew that it was called the Maelstrom.

He then noticed a set of weapons that resemble the old guns from his memory's but appeared to be of later design with much more power behind and force and some more weapons of the Brotherhood and even a training and shooting course that he could use, he immediately created up to eight shadow clones and went to work.

XX

Jiraiya the Toad Sage of Konoha was surprised to find out that one of the most important Jonin's of the village had been so easily defeated by his own student, as soon as he entered the hospital room containing the copycat ninja he was surprised to see the level of damage done to the man in question.

"What the hell happened to you Kakashi?"

The copycat ninja turned to look at the older man only for Jiraiya to see that the once blue mask was now stained crimson from his beating, as a doctor repaired his arm he then spoke, "Naruto did this to me."

Jiraiya was surprised by this and then asked, "What? Are you sure about this."

"Very, and he knows about his mother's murder and I think the seal broke."

"Emotional stress... If it was strong enough It could in theory break the seal as well as the others like a domino effect." The old pervert said as a group of ANBU entered the room and delivered a message to him.

Kakashi was curious and asked, "What is it?"

"She wants to see me and I think I know what it's about."

XX

The ANBU teams had just known that something like this was just going to happen to them, and had fun time for them to bring the young Uzumaki boy to the Hokage as she had instructed them to do.

They now could not find the young boy at all now, one of the Inuzuka and her Nin-dog that had accompanied them on this mission had followed the trail only to come to a dead stop at a river and turned to the team leader and said, "I didn't know he was this good."

Before all of them was a huge river where the scent trail had ended, the lead ANBU was still surprised this had happened to them again as one of his subordinates couldn't help but comment on this situation, "Sir do you think he plans it all out or just make's it up as he goes along?"

"I don't know anymore?" The ANBU Commander said as he watched the Inuzuka and her Nin-dog move across to the other side of the river and gave a even more shocked look.

"Oh no, what is it?"

The two partners looked around the other side of the river realizing just how serious the situation had become, she then said, "His sent is everywhere and it's going all over the place, how is this possible?"

The ANBU Commander immediately knew the answer, "It's his Shadow Clones we know that he can make up to hundreds of them maybe even thousands, and I bet they have his sent all over them."

One of the other ANBU then said, "So there's no way to know which one is the real one?"

"I'm afraid so and I'm not about to waste our time looking for him in this wild goose chase, he could be anywhere we need to get back to the Hokage right now!"

XX

Tsunade was not a happy camper as she read the report on Naruto's escape and realized that they had all greatly underestimated his skills, however it was the realization of what the memory seal had been used for that was truly making her mad and the realization of who had put it on him in the first place.

Needless to say a certain Toad Sage was currently taking himself out of the wall with the young blonde girl watching at the sides in total shock, Jiraiya was trying to figure out what had happened now and would have made her so angry in the first place but was also not happy to see the young girl was here as well knowing that something else had occurred.

"You do know that hurt a lot right Princess?" He asked her in a innocent like voice.

"Oh shut up you old pervert, I want to know why you put a memory seal on the back of Naruto's back and covered up the fact that his mother was murdered by someone in this village?" She asked him in a somewhat sweet like voice that did nothing to hide her anger at him at this moment in time.

As soon as she uttered those words the color drained from his face as he was about to make a suggestion that the young girl leave the room until his old teammate grabbed him by the throat and said in a much darker tone, "Oh no pervert she stays right here as she's also an issue at this moment!"

Jiraiya now realized whatever had happened she had had a hand in it and felt his age catching up with him, "There are things happening here Tsunade that are much bigger than any of us, but how do you even know about the seal?"

At this moment she released him from her grip and said in a even more menacing tone, "Not a whole lot at first, at least not until the seal itself broke and it was reveal to me."

Jiraiya walked forward and picked up the scroll and began to read, 'To whoever is reading this scroll please understand the terrible decision I was forced to make to protect one of the people under my care, the Council as well as one of my students feels that this young man's memories are just too dangerous to be left intact.

They all fear that he will become a dangerous threat to the village if he is not neutralized in some way, but wall I have been forced to go along with this plan I do not find it effective or even a good idea as it seems to be benefiting a certain group of people in all honesty.

Nevertheless I am compelled by the law of our land and village to carry this sentence out, but my own desire to set things right have put a another plan into action and if which my other student plans to execute his own way not caring about the consequences it may create in the process.

While my student plans to release the seal over time when he is already a Shinobi of this village for some time my alteration to the seal will release over a longer period before my student can even get to seal which will give young Naruto a fighting chance, I fear that my student will not restore everything to this young man.

As such I am using my skills in the sealing arts to ensure that everything is restored to him in full, I am well aware that this was not what we agreed upon but I cannot victimize him anymore knowing that no one will attempt to solve his mother's murder or even help them without some kind of agenda I only pray that my actions have succeeded in giving him another chance that this village has so desperately tried to take from him.

With his unique bloodline he will be able to hunt down those responsible for his suffering and bring them to justice, even if it is in a crimson River of blood.'

Jiraiya and the young girl finished reading the note and were in shock at what they had just learned, "Oh my God Sencei what have you done?"

Tsunade could not help but laugh at this as she then spoke, "It seems the old professor didn't trust you enough to execute your plan."

"This was my responsibility to bear Tsunade, I had no intention of keeping everything from him I just needed more time so he wouldn't be unstable."

"So that's why you didn't even see him for all of these years until now, I know my excuse you old pervert but what is you's. And who the hell is she anyways, she claims to be the Fourth's daughter." She said.

He quickly turned to the young blonde girl grabbing her by the arm forcibly and bringing her to him, "What did you do Akima?"

"I just wanted."

"What the hell did you do granddaughter?" He shouted shocking even his old teammate.

"Granddaughter, how?"

He looked into both of their eyes honestly trying to find a place to begin, "As you know Tsunade Minato was set to marry Kushina when he first found out that she was pregnant with Naruto, however when he became the Fourth Hokage many of the guys took him out to celebrate that night and that's where he met my daughter."

The two women listened intently as he continued his story, "The two of them were old friends thanks to me but that night they got so drunk that one thing led to another and as can see Tsunade my granddaughter was conceived that very night."

Tsunade then looked at the young girl and said, "I have a feeling that when Kushina found out about this she was beyond angry."

"Oh she was and then called off the wedding as soon as she found out about what had happened, but needless to say she did not blame my daughter she blamed Minato and as you can imagine he did not take it too well."

"I bet."

"However the three of them worked something out, but as you all know all hell come to us sometime later in the Nine Tales attack upon the village and you know the rest."

Tsunade could only nod her head in response and then said, "So I take something happened to her mother and their carefully laid plans went to ruin?"

Her old teammate closed his eyes in pain and then spoke, "Because of the Nine Tales attacked she had received a set of injuries that proved to be too severe even for someone like her and after giving birth she passed away leaving my granddaughter here in the care of her aunt."

But before any more words could be said by the Toad Sage a group of Fire Samurai from the capital of the Land of Fire entered the Hokage's office with a clear objective about them as they then grabbed the old pervert and told him in place as a more regal looking man entered the room and gave the old pervert a disgusted look as he then spoke, "Jiraiya of the Sannin by order of the Lord of the Land of Fire you are hereby ordered to report to him at once due to the reporting banishment of one Naruto Uzumaki, this order is non-negotiable and will be enforced by any means necessary."

Jiraiya was absolutely speechless as he could only nod his head in compliance and walked out of the room with the Fire Guard, the elegant looking man then turned to Tsunade and gave her a show of respect and spoke once more, "Lady Hokage, the Fire Lord would like to extend his gratitude for attempting to stop the banishment and wish to inform you that you will have all the support to do with the civilian counsel if you decide to take action against them for this travesty."

Tsunade nodded her head and thanked him as he then turned to the young girl and spoke, "As for you young lady for instigating all of this you shall be punched, we are also aware that your mother's sister was primarily responsible for this action as she will face the most severe punishments that we see fit to give her, you however will have to deal with the Lady Hokage here as she will decide your fate." This with this said he then walked out of the room closing the door behind him leaving a stunned young girl wondering what she had done.

XX

3 Days later, Township of Phoenix's Nest harbor, Land of Fire.

Naruto had decided to spend at least three days in the cave not only working on his new clothing but also practicing with some of the scrolls and equipment that was present as well as getting the feel for his Hidden Blade and Hook blade, he had also spent some time getting adjusted to the firearms that were present and after a day have become an excellent shot with the pistols but knew he could still improve.

He knew that if he stayed in the Land of Fire any longer it would only make matters worse for him in the long run so he made a decision to leave the country as soon as possible heading for one of the many places that he had helped in his short Shinobi career, one of his first thought was to head to the Land of Wave but then decided against it as it was still too close to Land the Fire and would be one of the first places they would look for him.

He then remembered his mother's message and decided to go to Snow Country now known as the Land of Spring to find this man named Raven, he had decided to also travel incognito knowing it might be his only chance to leave the country without being captured.

Ever since waking up he had noticed lines of red appearing in his hair and also used a simple makeup kit to hide his whisker like marks upon his cheeks as he walked about the town, he had even come up with a good alias calling himself Fox asked his first name and giving a family name of Kenway.

As he walked through the town he noticed that there was a large amount of Fire Samurai patrolling the town and were obviously looking for someone, it was at this time that he noticed wanted posters with his face upon them.

Out of mild curiosity he walked up to it and read, wanted for questioning, Naruto Uzumaki. High reward for any information upon this young man's whereabouts.

Thanks to reliving so many memories from his ancestors he instinctively ripped the wanted poster off the wall and then crumbling it in his hand and tossing it into a nearby trashcan, he did this several more times before making it to the dock where the ships were.

He then walked up to the harbor master and asked, "Excuse me Sir do you know if there are any vessels that are headed to the Land of Snow by any chance?"

The harbor master looked at him a bit surprised then came to a realization and then spoke, "Oh you mean the Land of Spring."

"Yes so far as I have heard but I want to see it with my own eyes as I used to live there long ago before all of the trouble started, are there any Ships headed there at this time?"

The harbor master then pointed to a two masted ship and spoke, "That one, the Blue Sea is headed that way and I hope you find what you're looking for?"

"So do I Sir and thank you." This said he then walked over to the ship hoping to gain safe passage and find this mysterious Raven that his mother had spoken of.

As he approached the loading ramp of the ship he noticed that many of them were quite busy loading large quantities of cargo, the Congo appeared to be Fire Country sake which he knew thanks to his mother was a highly prized commodity among the other nations of the elemental nations or as the seagoing area had become known as the Neo Caribbean among its many sailors.

One of the sailors who appear to be quite old noticed a young man just standing around waiting and looking for someone to speak to, he then decided to see what this young traveler wanted and approached this young man and catching his attention as he did, "May I help you young men?"

Naruto was surprised by his calm and kind demeanor as it was not something that he was truly used to and then spoke, "Oh yes I am looking for passage to the Land of Spring Sir, oh and where are my manners my name is Fox Kenway."

The old sailor took a moment to give him a once over and found the name he used quite interesting and then spoke as he motioned for the young men to follow him on board the ship, "Well it is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Kenway, my name is Solomon Dornez current quartermaster of the Blue Sea, now this way please I'll introduce you to our captain."

Naruto nodded his head in a polite manner as he followed Solomon to the back part of the ship where the Captains quarters were located, Solomon then knocked on the door awaiting a reply which came allowing them to enter the cabin.

Upon first glances Naruto could see an older gentleman with slicked back black and gray hair and a strong goatee next to him was a much younger woman who appeared to be just entering her 20 with long black hair and violet eyes, Solomon then spoke, "Mr. Fox Kenway allow me to introduce you to the ship's captain and his first mate who happened to be his daughter as well, Capt. Cyrus Rail and his daughter Sortiara."

Naruto nodded his head in respect and then heard the captain speak, "Tell me young man what do you want with me and my ship?"

Naruto then spoke with a air of confidence about him, "I seek passage to the land of Snow I mean Spring Sir, I used to live very very long time ago and I have the money to pay for passage but I also one mind catching up with my sailing skills again if you allow me to also be a temporary member of your crew."

Cyrus nodded his head in understanding and then spoke, "that can be arranged Mr. Kenway, I'm actually curious to see her abilities on my ship but I know how to inform you that we will not be heading to the lender spring right away I have several other ports of call to attend to first is all right with you?"

Naruto gave a genuine smile and then said, "It is most generous Sir, I must also asked of you Sir do you know if someone named Raven has survived in the Land of Spring."

This caught the captain's attention as he then came to a realization of just who this might be and smiled even more as he said, "I might know someone by the name but we will have to get the Land of Spring first."

Naruto was now hopeful that he would be able to meet this man and then heard the captain talk to Solomon, "Mr. Salt please show this young man to one of the passenger cabins so he may deposit his belongings and then take on deck and begin his refresher course on how to sail a ship he also knows nothing of our own vessel so please teach them what he needs to know to operate her properly."

"Yes captain, follow me Mr. Kenway."

Naruto turns to the captain and gives him a bow and then exited the cabin as the young woman and says to her father, "Do you think it's him father?"

He turned to look her in the eyes and said, "I believe he is one of them my daughter, but what disturbs me is that he is clearly fleeing the Land of Fire something has happen to him and we will not push the issue at this time."

XX

Volcano City Capital of The Land of Fire.

It had been 3 days since Jiraiya had been brought before the Fire Daimyo by armed Samurais who were under direct orders by the Fire Lord himself to ensure that the Toad Sage not only cooperated but did not cause them any problems, however that have been three days ago and he had currently spent a great deal of time thinking over what was going on.

As Jiraiya set partly on the couch being brought before the waiting room of the feudal Lord and had to admit that his patience was beginning to wear thin but he kept himself in check knowing full well that even someone of his caliber was no match for the sheer number of bodyguards and high level Samurai right that inhabited the residence of the Fire Lord.

Just at this moment the door opened to reveal a young man in rather regal looking clothing was now walking out of the room and then standing directly before him, "Jiraiya of the Leaf the Fire Lord will now see you."

The old pervert immediately got up from the couch he had been sitting on and walked into the room hoping to discover why he was here in the first place but at least had some idea as to the reason why and including his cursed luck as things have not gone according to plan, the Fire Lord himself set behind his desk with a pair of glasses on reading several reports that did not seem to improve his mood at all.

The Fire Lord then took off his glasses and set back and then leaned back into his chair even more to get comfortable and gave the old pervert a once over before he spoke. "Tell me Jiraiya, do you know why I have made sure that you were to wait to see me this long over this matter?"

"I do not know Sir?"

The Fire Lord let out a small growl of annoyance as he then spoke once more, "I made you wait so I would not have you executed right away upon seeing you and do you know why that is?"

The old pervert could only nod his head in a negative as the man spoke once more, "Then perhaps you can tell me what you think this is all about, please enlighten me?"

The feeling of dread that had gripped Jiraiya's soul returned with a vengeance, "I assume it has something to do with Naruto Uzumaki?"

"You assume?"

"Yes my Lord I assume that is why you wished to see me?"

The Fire Lord then looked him in the eyes and said, "And you would assume correctly, do you have any idea of what kind of political backlash we are going to get because of not only your decision to seal his memories so long ago but also of the decision that the Hidden Leaf Councils has made regarding him which has resulted in his banishment order... So maybe you can tell me what. The. Hell, is really going on?"

"It's very complicated Sir?" Jiraiya said realizing that a great deal of things were going to be revealed this day, and he would be lucky to walk out of this with his life as well as his limbs.

XX

Personal Diary Entry or Log of Uzumaki Naruto.

My first day aboard the ship was spent getting to know the many crew members who lived upon her, needless to say I was both curious and excited to see if I could truly master the knowledge that had been passed down to me thanks to the bleeding effect of my bloodline.

Unfortunately I was also subjected to a bit of anxiety as I learned we would be spending the night in bay for a little bit longer which made me a bit more concerned about being captured, thankfully we set sail the next morning where I learned that we would be making several different stops along the way and our first destination was to a small island called Minnows to pick up several supplies that had been chartered to be delivered to the Land of Waves which put a smile upon my face knowing that I would be able to see an old friend again and tell her about what had happened to me.

On her way to the first stop we spent two days at sea which as it turned out was quite beneficial for me in mastering the skills my memories had taught me, once we were on route to Wave which I learned would be another two days until our arrival.

During this time I learned how to handle everything forward even down to both staring and navigating a vessel and had to admit I had become quite good at it, don't get me wrong I wasn't perfect or anything but I was good and getting better all the time.

However I felt that my captain his daughter and old salt knew more about who I was then they let on and decided to just wait until they came clean about it, but at the moment it would have to wait as I look out upon the sea and see the coastline of wave itself.

For some odd reason I felt the need to be on guard here as we pulled into ports and immediately went down to try on my assassin outfit and the weapons I had come to know so well thanks to my time in that vault or cave.

I walked out onto the deck of the ship and told my captain that I would be in the town seeing an old friend who might also want to come with me and made my way in not knowing the adventure that awaited me.

Assassin's Creed Black Fox

End of Chapter Sequence One

Chapter character theme songs,

Naruto's Theme, Behind Blue Eyes by Limp Bizkit

Kushina's Theme, She will be loved by Maroon 5

Akima's Theme, The Outsider by A Perfect Circle

each chapter will have a set of theme songs for Pacific characters that are important in the story at the time, I would also like you to think about these songs and if they fit each character, also I would like to hear what you think about the songs that appeared in the story itself like safe and sound from the hunger games soundtrack.

Story Development Diary:

right from the beginning the decision to write this new story was based upon the fact that I had set the other story along a very particular path, around chapter 4 I was still developing story ideas for The Black Fox but came to the realization that some of them were so good but would not work for that particular version of the story.

I also realized that I had neglected to create an origin story for the original version however I liked the original story so much I did not wish to abandon my work so instead I continued to develop both the original version and this new one which would be a much more darker and serious take on the original story, another factor was playing the new videogame Black Flag and reading the ACE Novel by Oliver Bowden and special content in the special edition strategy guide that revealed a great deal about the future of this series and new enemies for the assassins to fight.

Even with all of this I still have to develop the new story and decided to take my time in writing it and also deciding what the story would present, my first decision was to decide what to keep and what to not keep in the new version of the story, since I needed to tell an origin story as well as the fight when we get more towards the original stories point in time.

To this end I decided to keep first event that sent him on the path of both pirate and assassin by keeping the death of his mother but decided to make this the opening to the story and reveal more and more about what had happened that night over time in both the first chapter and the rest of the story as to not reveal everything right from the word go, another decision was to see which characters would be returning and to define their place in not only the story but any future sequels to this story.

To do this I changed great deal of what has happened and decided to keep him as a ninja in the village for a little bit longer and developed the seal idea as a way to not only develop his skills as an assassin and future sailor much faster but also to create a bit of mystery about what is really going on.

Another decision was to make what had happened to him a much larger affair even involving the fire daimyo and to the conspiracy controlled by the current Templars to make him a weapon or to keep them under control, because of this decision he is not called Black Fox right off the bat and doesn't even have his own personal ship just yet.

In fact I made a decision to make sure that he developed into that character very slowly as he is still trying to figure out who he is as well, a big inspiration for this was the first dark Knight movie as it showed Bruce Wayne having to develop everything that ultimately made him the Batman and wanted the same kind of premise in the beginning of this story since it is part of the origin story, first part that made this possible was him taking on the alias of Fox Kenway which is the first step towards becoming the Black Fox.

With that said I made several decisions to the length of this story out much more not only in the size of the chapters but the sheer number but also wanted to keep some of what the games presented as well, and wanted to depict that the world that this story takes place in his huge contract probally bigger than the Caribbean from the last game just to give you a hint as well as to just how many locations he will have to visit.

Another decision is also because he is not reliving memories I was free to write about other characters and their own agendas as the story progresses since it's directly related to what will happen to him, however any time he relives a memory or memories will always be from the perspective of following the ancestor either in the first person or third.

With this said I am still developing new ideas and even rework certain aspects of the story to make things much better as it progresses, also I like to apologize for not having very much action in this particular chapter but it was really meant to at least start his journey and these are sometimes the hardest things to write since you need to be very careful and I have spent a great deal of time not only developing the first chapter as well as many more but also to proof it and while I may not get every mistake I hope to at least make it enjoyable.

I would also like to say that while the first story has a very large influence of lines and events from Pirates of the Caribbean's this story is to be focused more like in assassins Creed and Naruto story but will admit that sometimes the Pirates universe may influence things here and there but not to the same extent, please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Sequence Two, Battle Born

"Talking." 'Thoughts.'

XX

The Anchors Stop, Neo Providence, Outer Territories of the Neo Caribbean.

A small group of sailors who were also know as notorious pirates to the Land of Water set around a table in the local pub known as the Anchors Stop having a few drinks and discussing their next move, at the head of the table set a beautiful woman in her late 20s to early 30s nursing a shot of rum and contemplating if the decision she was about to make was the right one for not only herself but her crew.

One of the young men who set at the table then turned to her and spoke, "Thinking about going home again Capt.?"

She turned her head to look at him and spoke in return, "I'm doing more than thinking about it, but I don't know if it would be worth it in the long run?"

The young man nodded his head in understanding as they all had similar thoughts and then one of them spoke his mind, "I know what you mean but it's been a couple of years now and they do believe that we are for the lack of a better word Capt. Dead thankfully, but then if we go back that illusion of us being dead and gone will be gone instead and they'll just start hunting us down again."

A another member of the crew who was sitting at the table then spoke his mind, "Maybe I'm just saying... Maybe we should start hunting them instead, after all that's what he would not let us do in the first place when he sold us out to those bastards!"

They all remembered that particular day all too well as they had watched so many of their friends being cut down trying to escape, the woman who was called the Captain quickly downed her shot of rum and was about to speak to them when a young member of the crew came running in and handed her a newspaper with a smile upon his face, "Capt. Minerva, Capt. Minerva you have got to read this!"

Minerva took the newspaper from him and began to read the headline, every single member of her crew watched her eyes widen as she put it flat on the table for them all to read.

Land of Snow liberated renamed Land of Spring by rightful ruler.

Everyone was in shock at reading this, the young man who'd spoken earlier then said, "by Neptune's beard she's alive, and she had help killing that son of the bitch."

Another member of the crew then read the article for himself and then said, "It says here he was killed by some young kid named Naruto Uzumaki of the Hidden Leaf Village of Konoha in Fire Country."

Another member of the crew at the table then said, "Wait are you saying he's an Uzumaki, but I thought they had been all wiped out by the Water government thanks to The Purge... Do you think he's related to him?"

Minerva was also now very curious about this young man, "I don't know gentleman but if we do meet him out there, I want to thank him personal!"

All of the young man at the table felt a bit of jealousy towards this young man but also a strong sense of respect towards him as well.

Minerva then let out a sigh of joy realizing that her young niece was very much alive and had help in taking down her corrupt uncle freeing their homeland from this oppression, she then looked at her crew and spoke, "How long will it take to prepare the Frozen Queen for sailing?"

The young man who had spoken first who went by the name of Ken then began thinking over what he knew of the ship's condition and what it still needed and then spoke to his captain, "She still needs some minor hole repairs to be totally seaworthy and ready for combat just in case so I would say about 2 to 3 days and then we can sail Capt."

Minerva smiled and then said, "Good that give us enough time to get the ship truly ready for this and check everything, I want to be absolutely sure that we make it back home in one piece, but I also agree that we need to be able to fight as well, now get started."

Everyone nodded their heads and got to work immediately, Minerva could only smile as she then thought to herself, 'I'll see you again soon my little niece and if these bloody Water bastards get in my way I'll show them just how powerful the Snow Lord of the sea really is!'

XX

Cherry Blossom restaurant Hidden Leaf Village of Konoka, Land of Fire.

Akima the daughter of the Fourth Hokage was still trying to come to grips with what she had learned a few days ago about the person her aunt had told her to stay away from and who had in fact been her half brother all this time, and because of her own actions she had quite possibly just made him her enemy for life because of the corrupted view she had been fed her entire short life about him.

She also had to come to grips with the fact that her grandfather the legendary Toad Sage himself had had a hand in his suffering as well and was now very curious to learn everything she could about him, to this end she was shocked to see her brother's former pink haired teammate walking into the restaurant she had been eating at this day.

The two of them instantly locked eyes almost immediately as Sakura walked over to her table and set down right beside her and asked, "How are you doing Akima?"

Akima found it hard to respond to her but ultimately found the courage and resolve to do just that, "How do I feel, that is a good question you asked me Sakura... Because I honestly do not know the answer to that one, not after what I have done."

"So what did you do?" She asked of her old friend both out of curiosity and concern.

Akima could only let out a laugh as she then said, "I was the one who led the charge and eventual banishment of your teammate Naruto after he woke up from his coma, but I did not know what I have done!"

Sakura was now truly surprised by this statement, "But I thought he ran away?"

"No Sakura, he ran because of the banishment order." She said with a bit of sorrow in her voice.

"Why would you do that to him Akima, I mean I know he's a bit obnoxious at times?" Sakura said.

"Because, I thought I was avenging my father... Only to discover I had banished my own half brother in the process and didn't even know what he had gone through until it was all over." she said.

It was at this moment that Sakura's eyes went wide with realization about what she had seen that day when her former teammate had assaulted their sensei, "It can't be true? Sensei would never knowingly let someone die,"

"Are you talking about Kakashi Hatake?" Akima asked her old friend with a bit of curiosity now.

"Yeah that's him all right, why do you ask?"

"Sakura, he is the only survivor from my father's team."

Sakura was still trying to process everything she had learned and felt she needed more information, "Are you sure that Naruto is your half-brother? Because this all just seems a little too coincidental if you ask me."

"He is my half brother Sakura, and I heard it right from my grandfather when Lady Tsunade confronted him about the memory seal on my brothers back and what other implications this would have on all of us... And that's not all Sakura, both my brother and grandfather admitted that his mother had been murdered by someone either inside the village or from outside it's very walls with someone conspiring against the village and that no one has done anything about it."

Upon hearing this Sakura's eyes went wide realizing what she had heard her old teammate say, "Akima the day he confronted our Sensei and left he accused Kakashi Sensei of letting it happened in the first place and from the look on Kakashi's face it wasn't a lie at all."

"We need to talk to him and find out what the hell is really going on, I'm going to get my brother back somehow I just hope that he will forgive me for what I have done."

XX

Long Day Dock near the Great Naruto Bridge, Land of Wave.

Naruto felt not only good but totally free walking off the deck of the Blue Sea and onto the dock itself knowing that the ship would be in Port for at least 2 to 3 days as the cargo was both unloaded and a new cargo loaded for its next destination after this which he would be in the Land of Spring, but for the moment he would enjoy his sure leave and use this opportunity to test out his weapons gear and armor that he had made when he was in the Sanctuary Cave.

He walked through the village admiring its beauty as it had clearly recovered from its time with Gato trying to bleed this land dry for his own purposes and was very happy that the old Templer bastard had been killed by Zabuza, but he eventually found the old church had a rather high bell tower with a perch at the top and decided to go climbing as he could get a rather good view of the village and surrounding area of the island much like his ancestors had done during their time.

After taking a leap of faith into a nearby hey been he then took this time to test out his Hidden Blade and Hook Blade to see how well they functioned once more and was delighted with his progress so far.

After a few minutes of testing he then sealed away all the rest of his equipment and weaponry except the Hook and Wrist Blade as to travel lightly and not attract too much attention at the time, after a little while he eventually came up on the old bridge builders home and smiled, but before he could even make a move towards the house he felt a sharp object poke him in the back.

Despite being at the point of a weapon Naruto could only smile as he then said, "It's been a long time Inari."

The young boy in question instantly recognize the voice of this young man, "Naruto?"

Naruto then turned around and pulled down his hood giving the young boy a good look at his face, "Been some time Inari, how have you been?"

The young boy in question dropped his weapon and ran up to the young Assassin and embracing him in a big hug and was very happy to see the young man before him once more, the two of them then heard laughter as they saw an old man with a bottle of alcohol in his hand walking up to them which Naruto could not help but comment on, "You do know it's kind of early to start drinking?"

The older gentleman just shook his head and muttered something about no respect and then respondent, "I'm an old man kid I can do what I want up to a point, besides this is the really good stuff."

The old bridge builder then noticed them both were rolling their eyes at him as he spoke once more and, "Didn't expect to see you here anytime soon with what I heard happened to you all some time ago?"

Naruto then put his hood back on and then turned to face the old drunk and spoke, "Trust me a lot has happened to me recently that you all need to know about, but before I tell you all what happened to me I need to know where she is?"

Tazuna instantly knew that something bad had happened to their young hero and then turned to his grandson, "Go tell your mother to have a good size lunch ready for not only us but two guests as well."

Inari nodded his head and ran off to let his mother know about what was going on and saw his grandfather turned back to the hero and speak, "She's not far from here she set up her own home not too far from the graves and that field of herbs that she gets a good deal of her medicine from."

Naruto nodded his head to the older man and walked off to find her, "Thanks old man I will see you soon."

The old bridge builder could only ponder what was going to be told to them and let his curiosity get the better of him, "What the hell happened to you kid?"

Naruto stopped in his tracks and turned back to look the old man in the eyes and said, "Too much old man, too much... I'll tell you everything over the meal."

XX

Hokage's Tower, Hidden Leaf Village of Konoha, Fire Country.

Jiraiya had just entered the Hokage's office with a bit of trepidation, at his side was none other than the former Sensei of Team Seven Kakashi Hatake who had been able to return to active duty despite his surprising injuries at his former student's hands.

The two of them were uncertain as to what would happen now as they needed the Hokage's assistance in trying to track down young Naruto, the two of them sat in the lobby clearly wondering what was going to happen as the banishment order had been rescinded and a retrieval order had been issued by the Fire Daimyo himself.

Jiraiya was by this time now very concerned and nervous about the coming meeting and looked over to Hatake to gauge his condition only to see him reading one of the old perverts books, but despite this he could still see a slight bit of concern on the younger man's face despite his attempts to hide it.

Kakashi let out a sigh and then put a way his book and into it's pouch and then turned his head to the Toad Sage and spoke, "What do you think is going to happen now?"

Jiraiya had been secretly wondering that himself as his plans to uncover who had murdered Kushina in the first place, all though he had gone along with the orders to seal away Naruto's memories of not only that event but of his mother as well had been his plan and was put into action but now he realizing just how messed up everything had been thanks to his Sensei not trusting him in the first place.

The only question that Jiraiya now had to ask himself was what was going to happen?"

XX

Secret Sound Base 21, Land of Rice.

Orochimaru set down in his throne observing his latest project and progress of his new student one Sasuke Uchiha who was currently practicing his latest moves with a determined streak about him, as the Snake Sage watched his new student's progress he was surprised to see one of his special informants walking into the room to deliver a report.

Orochimaru motioned for Sasuke to stop what he was doing and come over as he motioned for the young ninja be to give his report, "Lord Orochimaru, as you ordered I have been keeping my spies busy in the Hidden Leaf ever since the retrieval mission failed for them... However as you requested I have kept a special eye on the Nine Tails host and it is not a good one my Lord."

This caught both Sasuke's and the Snake Sage's attention almost immediately, "What has happened?"

"Upon being returned to the village my Lord he was left in some kind of coma like state for well over a month now my Lord, however five days ago my Lord he finally woke up."

Orochimaru had to admit that he was quite surprised to be sure and motioned for his ninja to continue, "However upon waking he was immediately brought to a Council meeting where he was forcibly banished from the village due to his failure to bring in master Uchiha here."

Sasuke was honestly surprised by his old villages actions in all honesty, Orochimaru was also surprised by what he had recently found out and listened even more intently than before as his ninja continued to speak, "However it was during this time that everyone learned there was some kind of memory seal on the young man's back sealing up his memories and also covering up the fact that his mother had been murdered when he was six years old... He also confronted that your former sensei master Uchiha knew about this issue and managed to break the man's arm as well as his nose in the process and accused him of letting her die, he then after this disappeared from the village and has not been seen since... That was five days ago my Lord."

Everything the informant had just told them was a serious shock to them as it brought up more questions, Orochimaru looked the man in the eyes and said in a serious tone, "Tell your informants that I want all the information regarding these events as soon as they can safely bring it to my attention... Is that understood?"

"Yes my lord as you command!" The man then bowed his head and left the room to carry out his mission as soon as possible.

Sasuke still could not believe what he had just learned as he turned to his new teacher with a look of shock upon his face, the Snake Sage simply looked him in the eyes and spoke, "It would appear that your former teammate has a dark past very similar to yours my apprentice, and yet I wonder why he had a memory seal upon him and you did not?"

Sasuke was was thinking about the same thing but was wondering what else was being kept from them all and why the loser seem to have such a tendency to attract trouble and yet was growing curious as to what was really going on as he still viewed the blonde as his friend.

XX

Hokage's Tower, The Hidden Leaf Village of Konoha, Fire Country.

Jiraiya had to admit that he was extremely nervous at this time waiting to see his old teammate who was now the Hokage of the village and was in overall command of the operation he had been ordered to oversee, the operation or mission itself was to retrieve Naruto Uzumaki who had been banished not by the Council but also by his granddaughter Akima who had set everything in motion in the first place.

The Fire Lord had made it clear that this young man's retrieval was of the highest priority to not only himself but the country as a whole and its potential allies, another priority handed down from the Fire Lord had been to discover the conspiracy that had taken the life of the young man's mother and also resulted in the order to place the seal on him in the first place as it had not been authorized by the Fire Daimyo.

All he knew for sure is that Tsunade have fought tooth and nail to protect Naruto from the banishment in the first place and was even more shocked by the realization of his mother's death, besides punching him into a wall he knew to tread lightly with his former teammate in this case.

As the two men continued to ponder their current situations one of the many secretaries opened the door and motioned with two men to enter the office, much to their surprise they saw not only the Hokage sitting behind her desk but also one of the village elders who had been the rival of Jiraiya's teacher who went by the name of Danzo and was also known as the leader of the Foundation or as it was more commonly known as the Root division of ANBU special forces.

Danzo then turned his head to look at them with his one good eye sizing them up for the coming debate, Jiraiya and Kakashi had to admit that having to face the older ninja now one of the three main advisors to the Hokage was a bit intimidating to say the least.

Danzo turned his attention back to the Hokage as she then began to start this meeting and began to speak to them, "Good now that you are all here we can begin the meeting... Now as all of you know the Fire Lord has rescinded the banishment order and issued an immediate recall for Naruto, now with that said this operation is of the most importance to not only the villages security but also that of the Land of Fire's!"

Everyone else nodded their heads as she then continued, "Now Jiraiya as you know I am in overall command of this operation and will be able to give you the much needed support either upon request or if it is absolutely needed, and as such you are the primary field commander... Now who is your first choice for your team leader?"

Jiraiya turned to Kakashi, "I've chosen Kakashi here to be the primary squad leader, his knowledge and experience with our target will be invaluable."

Jiraiya could just make out the looks of doubt upon the rooms earlier inhabitants, despite this he then continued to speak, "I would also like to assign when possible your new apprentice to this team as well since she also has a connection with Naruto."

Tsunade nodded her head at this statement then and spoke, "I can understand that however who else would you choose for this team?"

"There are many other candidates that I must consider at this time, anyone who would be sent on this detail must be aware of just who they are going after."

Danzo who had been mostly quiet during the meeting then decided to speak, "And from the way you are talking you have an intimate knowledge of the target do you?"

Jiraiya and Kakashi were both surprised by the statement, "Of coarse I understand him, I made him my apprentice after all."

Danzo rose from his chair to his full height and looked them dead in the eyes as he then spoke in a deadly tone, "And that is where you are wrong, Toad Sage!"

Tsunade then opened a drawer on her desk and pulled out a rather large file with the name of Naruto Uzumaki upon it, the thickness of this file was compared to at least two encyclopedias... The big ones!

Tsunade then put her hand on the file and spoke to them in very simple words so that they would understand her perfectly, "This is Naruto's real personnel file and it contains all of his medical records and his real education information from his time in the Academy as well as working and being taught by you Kakashi, it also contains information about the alterations that the old man made to seal as well as his continued training of the boy up until the date of his death... It also lists what little information there is on the Uzumaki bloodline codenamed Animus and its unique abilities."

The revelations hit the two of them like a ton of bricks, "What does it exactly say in there about his potential level?"

"That he is clearly above the rank of Chunin maybe even low-level Jonin for all we know, one thing is for certain now."

"And that is?" Kakashi asked the older man.

Danzo turned to the copycat and spoke with out any form of respect to him as if he was an insect who could not keep his word let alone his own ideology, "The boy is now an unknown which makes him incredibly dangerous, especially for you two!"

The both of them felt quite insulted by his choice of words, "We still know him better than anyone, and he will not be a danger to us."

Danzo actually smiled at them and let out a sinister like laugh as he then said, "Is that so and do tell me do you really know him at all or do you know the boy the seal created? Because I can tell you they are two completely different animals."

The two of them were at a loss of words as Danzo then continued, "First of all the boy knows that you Jiraiya are responsible for putting the seal on him in the first place despite whatever plan you intend to put into action or for that matter if you were going to use him in some way which if I was him I would be thinking about it very seriously."

Kakashi just know that the old war hawk was right about this and had a very good point about their current target's mindset, but Kakashi also knew that the bad news was just going to keep on coming this day.

And his mental prediction was proven correct as the Hokage then spoke to them once more, "It is because of these reasons that I and Danzo have decided to assign your remaining team member positions, one of them has been drafted into service under the Emergency Personnel Protocol Act which is part of the villages charter to deal with situations of war or a political situation such as this."

The E.P.P.A. had only been used a couple of times and that had been during the last wars that the Leaf had been to fight in, the old pervert let his curiosity get the better of him and asked, "And just who are you going to recruit into the ninja services?"

The look on her face instantly send a concerned feeling to him as she then spoke, "Your granddaughter!"

Both Kakashi and Jiraiya were in absolute shock at what she had just said to them, Jiraiya still could not believe what he had just heard his former teammate say to him, "Please tell me that's a joke Princess?"

She looked him dead in the eyes and spoke, "I'm not joking with you pervert, she is responsible for setting all of this in motion in the first."

"But she is not a trained shinobi Tsunade."

The look on her face only hardened like steel as she stared into his eyes and said, "And I know that you are lying, I am well aware that you have trained her to defend herself and that she is easily a chunin level shinobi... All that she lacks now is the experience that many of our younger soldiers already possess."

Jiraiya actually felt like getting on his Hands and knees and begging his former teammate to reconsider but had a strong feeling that it would not work for him at all came to his mind and he decided to plead his case once more to her, "Please do not do this."

"It is already done Jiraiya, tomorrow she will be informed about my decision in this matter. Your other teammates will also be presenting themselves tomorrow as well."

She then pick up to large folders and then handed them over and spoke once more, "These are you were copies of Naruto's real personnel file however some things have still been blacked out they are still heavily classified, then get out of my sight... You two are dismissed!"

Two of them took their copies of their young targets real personnel file and left the room feeling defeated and wondering what was going to happen from this moment on.

Danzo watched the two men walked out of the room knowing that this was all over and felt a great deal of pity for his young student who would be placed on this team.

XX

The Forest of the Land of Wave.

Naruto had decided to take his time searching for Haku for several reasons, the first reason had been to clear his head after just his short conversation the old drunk realizing just how much had been done to him and his short life and just learned to clear his head a little bit.

The second reason was that in just knew that she was probably already aware of his presence here, as he walked through the woods he then remembered an old song that his mother would occasionally as to when he was younger. She was still among the living and felt that the lyrics of the beginning of the song seemed to sum it up most of his life and in a way Haku's as well.

He then let out a small laugh and shook his head as he recalled the lyrics and began to sing himself in the hopes to provide some form of relief, "Once upon a time I swore I had a heart, long before the world I know tore it all apart... Once upon a time there was apart of me I shared, years before they took away the part of me that cared."

Those last lyrics that he spoke aloud had just reminded him even more of what he had lost so long ago even more, despite the images of his mother he continued sing the next couple of verses knowing that they would despite the pain clear his mind and help him out a little bit more, "I've been a thousand places and shook a million hands, I don't know where I'm going but I know just where I've been... I've flown a million miles and I rode so many more, everyday a castaway, a vagabond... Battle Born."

After the last verse he stopped dead in his tracks and could not help but think just how accurate many of those words really were to him, the irony of it all was that he had started singing so that he would feel better but had to admit that he felt a little bit worse in the long run, but at least some things were returning to normal for him or at least as normal as he was going to get for the time being.

He then did his best to control his emotions and then wiped away tears, he was surprised that he had been crying at all and felt a bit of relief knowing that so much had been taken from him and that so much had yet to fully return to him.

Right at that moment he heard the sounds of footsteps that were directly behind him and heard the voice of a young woman speak, "You song that song with such sorrow and emotion in your voice Naruto, you also look so different from what I remember of you."

He let out a small laugh and turned to face her and then spoke, "It's good to see you too Haku."

She had to admit that this newer look fit him to a T, she then walked up to him still carrying a small basket filled with many herbs to help with healing and then spoke, "It is good to see you to Naruto, but what has happened to you?"

He then rubbed the back of his head and let out a sigh as he then looked her right in the eyes and spoke, "To tell you the truth I don't know where to even begin myself."

She could understand his statement and then notice what direction he had come from and then asked, "You went to see the old drunk first?"

He gave her a true smile and looked her in the eyes as he held out his hand and spoke with warmth and kindness in his voice that he thought would never be there again after what had been done to him, "It's been a while and I didn't know where to look for you, I also asked him to make us all a lunch so I could tell my tale of woe."

"A lunch sounds pretty good and I definitely want to hear about what the hell happened to you."

The two of them walked side by side back towards the house and gauge in simple conversation, "So, what's with the new look?"

"I made most of this stuff I just scavenge the other things here and there in a cave of all places, it's actually kind of a standard like design that my ancestors used use a lot for when they had to their missions."

Haku was curious about just who his ancestors were and why they needed to wear clothes that make them look so dangerous, "You must have some serious badass in your family line."

He just smiled at her and then said, "You have no idea Haku, hell I didn't even know who they were until a couple of days ago myself to tell you the truth."

She was surprised to hear this from him, "What do you mean?"

"When I was six years old Haku I watched my mother being murdered by seven men who had somehow infiltrated our village without detection, they had their own bodyguards to protect them and to intimidate her to doing what they wanted."

"What did she do?"

He gave a small smile then said, "She said if they so much as came within a foot of me she would tear their balls out through their ass."

Haku was quite surprised by that statement and realized that she would definitely get along with his mother, "I'm starting to like her already and I take it that he did not take her warning seriously?"

"Nope... They sent in their bodyguards in to do their dirty work for them, unfortunately they didn't count on the fact that my mother had been training me how to be a Assassin and a Ninja."

"So she died protecting you from them?"

"Yes and no... They came at us and I'm just let my training takeover remembering what she had told me about these kinds of situations, it was something that samurai like to use."

"What is that?"

"No mind! To put it basically do not think because if you think your going to die in the heat of battle, I killed eight of them that day and it still wasn't enough to save her in the end."

Haku understood what he was saying as it was similar to her own training, "What happened next?"

"As soon as they gave her the fatal wounds that would end her life and take her from me they began to advance upon only to be stopped by a man who was wearing a strange mask with only one eye visible." He said to her remembering every detail about that night as best as he could but secretly wished that he could forget it altogether and cursed his photographic memory.

He then began to speak again, "He so angry with them for what they have done and threatened to kill them if they did not leave the very instant, they then disappeared leaving me with her until she passed away thanks to her injuries."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

He turned to face her with a look of true sadness upon his face when she realized that there was more to the story and she had already learned, "But that's not the end Haku, the ANBU soon arrived led by my former sensei who then rendered me unconscious took me away from her... They put a memory seal on me keep everything quiet about what had happened that night, about a month ago the seal finally broke and everything came rushing back to me of what had been done to me."

But before Haku could ask any more questions they've heard the sound of screaming off in the distance, Naruto immediately activated a set of sales on his clothing unsealing all the rest of his weapons and gear and using his free running skills then ran up a nearby tree remembering what his two ancestors had done and what he had also perfected in his own time training in the cave.

Haku was surprised by just how fast he had moved and disappeared into the trees themselves, she then quickly followed in his wake hoping to somehow aid him in what ever was to come.

XX

Bridge Builders House edge of Wave Forest, Land of Waves.

Tazuna the old Bridge Builder of the Land of Wave who had helped lead the charge in freeing his country from the tyranny of Gato now lay upon the ground bleeding from a cut to his head as he watched the six men who had come to his home to take him and his family for whatever reason, he knew however, he knew from the look in their eyes that whatever this reason was it would not be pleasant for any of them.

Four of the **men** were standing watch over them underneath a large tree while the other two patrolled a nearby area looking for any kind of intruders, the old bridge builder knew that Naruto and the girl were still out there and had probably heard their screaming by now and would probably be coming to help them he just prayed that nothing would happen to them.

The men were all wearing heavy body armor that remind him of what higher range ninja would wear except for the fact that these ones were a dark blood red in color with a strange black cross on their backs with a red interior, Tazuna could instantly tell the these were not the run-of-the-mill mercenaries who dared to call them selves Samurais and wielded their swords like clubs.

No these men were trained in the art of death, what's worse is that one of the four men who was guarding him seemed to be searching for something or someone.

Right then and there Tazuna saw one of the two guards patrolling the outer area be literally pulled into a Bush by a figure in black, within the span of a minute the second guard was also hold in much the same way it was clear to him that they would not be a danger to his family anymore as he suspected they were no longer among the living and secretly think God for sending that crazy kid to him once more.

The four guards had failed to notice the loss of their comrades and were totally unprepared for next attack by the figure in black, without warning a strange spear like object embedded itself in his chest surprising everyone who was present, the strange object had a rope attached to it and when they all looked up to see who might be attacking them and they saw a figure dressed in black with a hood concealing his face from view then fall to the ground with the other end of the rope embedding it into the ground leaving their comrade hanging from the tree as his life ended.

The hooded figure than rushed forward with his arms extended in what appeared to be strange blades attach to his wrists embedding them in their throats, the last survivor then pulled out is set of twin crossbows and began firing at this individual only to watch as this dark Angel of death used his comrades corpse as a shield successfully blocking all of the shots until the crossbows were empty.

As soon as he could no longer fire a shot he saw the strange man dropped the body that had been protecting him not a moment earlier and then through a small throwing knife at him which then embedded itself right between his eyes killing instantly.

Naruto immediately activated one of his wrist blade and walked behind Tazuna and undid his restraints as he then said, "You know you old drunk you have a way of attracting trouble, you know that right?"

Tazuna just couldn't get a break as he then rolled his eyes and begin to help untying his family only to see Haku now running into the field were they all wore and then noticed the look of shock upon her face as she stared at the dead bodies lying around.

She quickly turned to Naruto pointing at the bodies trying to form words as he walked over to the anybody and cut it down to retrieve his weapon from the corpse and noticed the look on her face and spoke to her, "You know who they are, don't you?"

She nodded her head as she looked at the bodies and realized that her fear of running into things people again had come true but felt a bit better knowing that Naruto could so easily dispatched them, "I do you know who they are, they are known as The RED mercenary organization and are generally tasked hunting down Shinobi of any kind and are also known to work for the highest bidder."

Naruto nodded his head as he looked at the bodies himself and then noticed the flash of metal around one of their nicks, he reached down and pulled the object from its dead owner and immediately knew that they were in a serious amount of as he heard the old drunk than say, "So these guys hunt ninjas, that's not good for any of us."

"This is a standard retrieval team consisting of six soldiers who are at least high to mid Chunin level, there's always a sensitive operative with them so they can hunt their targets more easily... The problem is there will be a another team just like this one not too far away acting as a backup just in case something is to go wrong."

Naruto knew that his fighting this day was done as he turned to them and said, "Haku take them to the grave site and I will meet you there after I deal with the other team."

"Are you out of your mind, these are trained killers."

He turned back to look her in the eyes and then spoke, "Trust me I have no intention of dying this day."

XX

R.S.S. Warlock, Ship Yard Harbor Town of Wave, Land of Waves.

The deck of the R.S.S. Warlock was alive with activity as the ships crew moved about frantically tending to their duties as the ship was firmly anchored, on the deck at a small communication station a group of men were eagerly awaiting news of their first retrieval teams current condition.

At this same time a rather regal looking gentleman wearing instead of expensive glasses with a unique looking goatee walked forward as he heard the chatter over the radio, "Still no sign of retrieval team one we are almost at target destination."

"Be advised the targets are still priority."

A reply came over the radio in response, "Understood RED control."

The regal looking gentleman turned to the current commander of the ship and the man who was also in charge of the RED agents who were currently trying to take their target the old Bridge Builder and his family, "I take it from your tone that something has happened?"

"We have lost contact with Retrieval Team One and they are overdue that is all."

"Trust me commander it's never that simple."

Just then they could hear activity over the radio, "We have arrived at destination... It's not good sir they're all dead."

The commander had a rather surprised look upon his face as the communications continued, "Sir I have never seen injuries like this before."

"Stay on the lookout for any hostels... Wait where the hell are the two centuries."

Just then the sounds of fighting and then screaming filled the radio, "Kenny is down, I repeat Kenny is down... Who the hell is this hooded freak."

"Engaged the enemy right this AAHHHHHH."

"Holy shit he just killed the sensitive RED Control."

The commander immediately began to issue orders to the two remaining operatives, "Subdue the hostile target together and continue to give us a description and an understanding of his abilities."

"Acknowledged RED Control."

"Twin formation, let's kill this son of a bitch."

The sounds of walking through the grass could be heard and then the claim of metal upon metal sounded through the radio as one of them spoke again, "Target is wearing a long black trench coat with what appears to be a Nine Tails Fox and an Eagle upon his back and is armed to the teeth with multiple weapons upon his person."

The next sounds that came over the radio word that a blood curdling scream which turned out to be their own agent who had just been cut down and the frantic talking about their only remaining agent, "How the hell did he counter the attack... Why won't you die!"

Just then the sounds of movement also came over the radio and then were followed by the sounds of gurgling and choking as a young voice then spoke, "May you find absolution for your dark deeds in the next life, Requiescat in Pace... And as for the rest of you I will be coming you Templer bastard's!"

With those words said all the lines from the team went dead within a minute leaving the RED commander with a look of shock upon his face as the gentleman turned to him, "Did you send your weakest teams out there to do the job I hired you all for?"

"Those two teams were highly experienced Gato, the second team was low to mid Jonin level opponents equivalent to ninjas."

The fine looking gentleman now known as Gato then spoke, "What is your current plan to deal with this threat commander?"

"Well for one it would be suicide to send anymore of my men into that forest area where this individual clearly as the tactical advantage, I would recommend placing at lease two teams on the top of the warehouse that you are currently using to keep the captured villagers in until you for the money ship to sell them off to the Neo East India Company that is."

Gato nodded his head and then spoke, "I like your plan commander, but I also recommend that it might be a good idea to have the high level prisoners taken as well."

The commander nodded his head and immediately went to work knowing that he was going to need all the help he could get.

Gato then turned to the radio operator, "I would like you to put a bounty on this man."

"We still don't know who it is Sir?"

"Leave that to me just get everything ready."

XX

Cliff Graveyard, Land of Waves.

Tazuna and Haku were waiting patiently for Naruto to return to them hoping that he was all right, just then they saw a figure walking out of the woods and felt a sigh of relief as he emerged, "Just a little harder to beat then the first squad."

Haku and Tazuna as well as his family could not help but roll there eyes at him, just then they heard more noises and noticed several more people from the town of merging from the woods with several of them making like they had seen battle.

Haku immediately rushed over to them and begin treat their injuries as the leader of the group then spoke to the old bridge builder, "They came at us so fast, they killed a good number of people and are imprisoning the rest in the central warehouse."

Tazuna was surprised to hear this, he then spoke, "How did they get here?"

"After the blue sea finished docking two more ships then appeared and attacked the village with those strange mercenaries, but the man who has started all of this goes by the name of Gato."

Every one of them was surprised by this, "But he's dead."

It was Haku who then spoke, "I think I know who it is."

Everyone turned to her as she then said, "This may be his only surviving son, Gato the Third... And he makes his father look like an angel in comparison."

Naruto realized he needed to know more about this enemy, "Haku what can you tell me about them."

She realized where he was going with this but decided to ask a question of the survivor, "You said to ships came in?"

He nodded to her and then spoke once more, "Yes one of them was clearly a high-end transport ship while the other was clearly built for combat and had blood red sales."

"Well that's good at least, a standard ship will only carry six teams on board and its six men to a team and one sensitive to each team."

"36 RED operatives and now they are down to only 24, okay that's good but how do you know so much about them Haku?"

"The Land of Water set them after me and Zabuza a lot, if it wasn't for his Hidden Mist Jutsu we would be dead."

Naruto was surprised to hear this, he then thought up a plan, "it interferes with the sensitives doesn't it."

"Yes, it is how we always escaped and even took out a few of them."

He quickly turned to Tazuna and asked, "How long until nightfall?"

"About 5 to 6 hours why?"

Naruto looked her in the eyes and said, "I need you to teach me the Hidden Mist Jutsu right now."

"You can't possibly learn it in that amount of time."

"Haku I learned how to do the Shadow Clone Jutsu in about two hours and I get the memories back from my clothes when I used to take me I can literally learn things a lot faster thanks to this ability now please teach me how to do this."

XX

G.S.I. Traveler, Wave Harbor, Land of Waves.

The radio operator from the warlock walked on to the deck of the traveler and up to Gato who handed him a sheet of paper which he then read.

Name: Fox Kenway

Alias or moniker: Black Fox

Affiliation: Wanted Pirate

Crime: Murder of innocent civilians and 12 RED operatives

Bounty: 1,000, 000 dollars dead or alive.

The radio operator was surprised by what he read and then looked up to his employer and was about to ask, "these people who dare to defy us must be hunted down and I think this moniker fits him like a glove."

As the sun went down and the operator returned to his post Gato looked out upon his new territory only thinking of what would soon be his only to watch a large amount of Mist wall into the small town.

He knew right then and there that the fight was just about to begin, "Here they come."

End of Chapter Sequence Two

Character Theme Songs:

Naruto and Haku's Theme Battle Born by five finger death Punch

Akima What I've Done by Linkin Park

Story Development Diary 2.

Chapter 2 was a bit of a challenge to write right from the get-go as much of what appears in this chapter was originally planned to take place much later in the story, but as I really spend some time planning out how things were going to happen and giving the first chapter some rewrites I realized that I had to push things forward.

The first thing that I realized this chapter had to have was a great amount of development with the other characters and to even introduce a few who had. In the original story in some form that would do good by them but I also just be a quick part of the story, plus I had to work with everything that was happening back in the hidden leaf which at times was a lot more difficult than I thought it was going to be but ultimately made it much better in my opinion.

The other thing I knew I needed was to finally see him in action, I decided to pay attention to what would work best for him and to give him the message of stealth since this is one major area that the assassins have always been the most dangerous in.

But at the same time I wanted to introduce a new enemy, that is where the RED's come into here as I also introduced a new unique villain for this chapter and that he is here for revenge and unlike his father who just hired in quantity he believes in quality which makes him in some cases even more dangerous.

This chapter went through a lot of thoughts about how it was going to be and for a while I didn't even think is going to be as big as it is, but I also realized I didn't want to rush the next part of the story which is how I began to feel about the end of what was originally part of this chapter and realized I could do those special characters and moments better justice with a new chapter to work with.

I would also like to apologize to anyone who might think this took a long time to get out as I have been dealing with things in my own life and have also been playing a lot of new videogames some of which are also helping me to make new things for the story but also take a good long time to play as well, I have also interesting time been working on at least 2 to 3 other stories as well and realized that I need to focus more on one story but I do want to occasionally work on those other stories from time to time and wish to hear what you all think about this second chapter please read and review.


End file.
